Talk:Protection
would protection protect against negative 1/1 counters to all creatures - unsigned comment by 209.102.162.101 (I don't know how to actually use code to make that appear) :No. Protection works for damage, enchant/equip, blocking, and targets. Global effects do not affect any of these. - Organous 20:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) 17:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Does protection apply only when a permanent is on the field? I ask specifically because when playing the Xbox version I had a computer counter something with protection from blue with a blue spell (Cancel, I think) and I was wondering if this was bad programming, or if I was misunderstanding the ability, but I'm also wondering about whether they could be targeted while in your hand, graveyard, or deck (though I don't know if any card targets while in hand or deck). --Sean.Nickel 13:49, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Players and permanents may have protection, and a spell on the stack is not a permanent. Green Sprinkles 01:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) While testing my two decks, I came with a dilemma. One is running Rune of Protection Black and I have Black Knight on the other side. Does the knight bypass the rune or does the rune stop it? My main question is that is the knight targeted or not? 502.7b - A permanent with protection can't be targeted by spells with the stated quality and can't be targeted by abilities from a source with the stated quality. 00:52, May 30, 2012 (UTC)dsitt7 :Rune of Protection does not use the word "target," and thus can still prevent the damage from Black Knight. Choosing something is not technically targeting, it has to specifically use the word "target." - Organous 08:07, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I have a question, so let's say that I were to summon a creature, give it protection from a color (let's say...black), and summon a painter's servant to make everything black. Let's say that the protection came from an equipment spell. Since everything's black now due to painter's servant's effect, does that mean that the equipment is unequipped and the creature can no longer use it to protect itself? Also, does the same hold true to cards on the stack since they would be colored by painter's servant as well? 23:46, October 31, 2012 (UTC) So question I need answered please. If I have a creature let's say (silklash spider) my opponent (doom blades) it. While on the stack I give it (God's Willing). Still on the stack he (doom blades) it again. Is (silklash spider) gone from the way the stack resolves even though I gave (silklash spider) protection from black? 01:00, December 24, 2013 (UTC)backlash25 : The first thing to resolve is your opponent's second Doom Blade; your Silklash Spider is destroyed. Your Gods Willing is countered because its only target is gone and is no longer a legal target; you do not scry 1. Your opponent's first Doom Blade is countered because its only target is gone and is no longer a legal target. Green Sprinkles (talk) 00:28, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Rules in Protection from Creature type I just want to clarify: If i have "Riders of Gavony" on field I will Choose a Creature type if I choose "ZOMBIE" is it means all ZOMBIE like "ZOMBIE KNIGHT, BARBARIAN ZOMBIE, PLANT ZOMBIE, etc.." so my HUMAN creature will have protection on all ZOMBIE type creatures?? If "Riders of Gavony" will leave the battlefield what: The protection will remain? or The protection will lose effect? "Riders of Gavony" Vigilance As Riders of Gavony enters the battlefield, Choose a creature type. Human Creatures you control have protection from creatures of chosen type. 21:29, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Does protection work against blanket effects, such as "All creatures take X damage" or in the case of multicolored does protection work against both colors if it only blocks part of the colors used? 21:59, January 5, 2015 (UTC)